1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell device to extract electric power therefrom by an electrochemical reaction of an oxidizing agent and a reducing agent, and to an electronic equipment comprising the fuel cell device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generating device includes a fuel cell device equipped with a generator cell which generates electric power by an electrochemical reaction of a fuel, such as methanol, ethanol, or dimethyl ether, and oxygen. Fuel cell devices are roughly classified into two kinds of types; flat panel type ones and cylinder type ones It is required for the flat panel type fuel cell configured by laminating a plurality of generator cells to suppress the dispersion of the flow volume of a reactant gas to be supplied to a flow path of the reactant gas in each of the generator cells in order to heighten the generation efficiency of the fuel cell. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-294503 describes the method of suppressing the dispersion of a gas flow volume in a gas flow path by setting the summation of the pressure loss of a reactant gas in a gas supply communicating section and the pressure loss of the reactant gas in a gas exhaust communicating section to be larger than the pressure loss of the reactant gas in the gas flow path.
However, because a plurality of gas flow paths are connected to one gas supply communicating section in parallel to one another, the flow volume of the reactant gas to be supplied to each of the gas flow paths is not uniform in the case of focusing attention to the plurality of gas flow paths, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-294503 does not describe any method of suppressing the dispersion in the case described above.